1. Technical Field
This invention relates to inflation needles, and more particularly to needles for inflating sports balls and the like.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Traditional inflation needles for sports balls and like include relatively long, thin hollow metallic probes configured to be axially inserted into the bung of the ball. While these needles may be reasonably effective in many applications, they have been found to be relatively delicate and subject to bending and breakage during use. Such breakage is at best inconvenient, requiring a user to remove the broken pieces from a pump and/or ball, and to begin the inflation process again with a new inflation needle. Such breakage also runs the risk, however, of the severed probe tip becoming lodged within the bung, where it may become difficult if not impossible to remove without damaging the ball.
Examples of various inflation needles include that disclosed by Gaines in U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,222, which is a conventional inflating needle of the type commonly employed for inflating sports balls.
Morris et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,356) disclose an inflator probe for filling gas containers, which includes a one-piece body molded from a plastic material and providing a cylindrical externally threaded end piece for attachment to a pump followed by an enlarged-diameter shoulder having finger grips and an elongated tapered nozzle extending therefrom.
Blair (U.S. Pat. No. 615,670) discloses a multiple component inflating nipple which includes a tapered shank threadably engaged with a nut captured at an end of a cup. The relatively narrow cup axially supports the shank as the nut is rotated to effect insertion.
None of these references disclose or address the problem of needle breakage during use. A need, therefore, exists for an improved inflation needle which addresses drawbacks of the prior art.